


It's A Three For All

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Jimmy, Consensual Underage Sex, Doggy Style, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had his doubts about starting a relationship with the Novak twins. But, all in all, he's really glad that he put them aside. Especially because the sex is sin in every sense of the word. In a good way of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Three For All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viruskit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruskit/gifts).



> I'm going to Hell for this just to let all of you guys know. This started when I wrote that endverse!Dean/endverse!Cas/Dean threesome, and then I realized that threesomes are actually pretty fun to write? So then I was talking to the lovely Viruskit on tumblr and she said that there was not enough JimmyDestiel in the world and then she sent me a fic to read and I was like, 'Well, hey, I could write this' and then I accidentally wrote this. Well, alright, it wasn't an accident. ANYWAYS, I hope that you guys like it, I know it's not my usual thing but still, maybe some of you will get some form of joy or amusement out of it!!! (Also, it's tagged as underaged but all of them are eighteen in this fic!!!)

Dean was really glad that he did. Originally, he thought that it would be weird, that things wouldn’t work. I mean, after all, it should have been weird to begin with. Identical twins that were a little too close to begin with coming as a ‘package deal’? Dean should have turned back and said no. But their faces, their bodies, those twinkling eyes and sly smiles were all too much to resist. And Dean is _really_ glad that he didn’t resist. Because right now? Right now Dean is in his empty house having cut their last class of the day, spread out on his bed with Jimmy’s mouth hot around his cock and Cas’ ass in his face.

“Fuck, Dean, you’re tongue is fucking perfect,” Castiel groaned, flattening his palm against Dean’s bedroom wall. Dean suppressed a smirk, sliding one hand up from Cas’ ass to his waist as he licked more furiously over Cas’ hole. Castiel moaned and Jimmy groaned in response. Jimmy sucked harshly once more, looking up at Dean and Cas, Cas who was straddling Dean’s face, his thighs quivering from being in that position for so long. Jimmy pulled off with a wet pop, sitting back on his heels.

“You gonna stop eating him out and actually fuck me?” Jimmy inquired, a little smirk tugging at his lips. Cas scoffed, glancing over his shoulder.

“Shut up, Jimmy. It’s my turn to go first anyways,” Castiel managed. Jimmy rolled his eyes as Cas shuffled backwards down Dean's body until he was sitting atop his stomach.

“That's what you said the last time too,” Jimmy grumbled under his breath.

“Jimmy, if you want anyone’s cock tonight then stop whining,” Cas shot back and Dean soothed a hand over Cas' thigh.

“Hey, stop picking on him,” Dean murmured, looking up at Cas.

“I'm not picking on him,” Cas huffed back. Dean smiled softly as he reached over to his bedside table drawer to grab a bottle of lube.

“Yeah, you are. And you keep that up and you're gonna sacrifice your turn to go first,” Dean told Cas with a raised eyebrow. Cas pouted, and Dean patted his thigh. “Don't give me that look,” Dean said as he clicked open the cap to the lube and drizzled some over a few fingers. “Now, c’mere,” Dean coaxed, wrapping one arm around Cas, hand spreading his cheeks, one lube slick finger at his rim. Castiel sighed and relaxed into the feeling of it, letting Dean slip one finger past his rim. Dean brought his other hand up to cup the side of Cas’ face, stroking his thumb over Cas’ cheekbone. He moved his thumb down and swiped it over Cas’ swollen red lips with a grin. “You wanna put those pretty lips to better use?” he inquired, and Castiel grinned and nodded, leaning down to press his lips to Dean’s. The kiss barely even started out chaste. Cas was eager as always to part his lips and let Dean’s tongue in, their tongues meeting hotly and emanating want. Castiel moaned softly, bringing one of the hands that were bracketing Dean’s head and running it from the side of his face and through his hair. 

Jimmy, meanwhile, was growing a little impatient, but that was nothing new. At least he had a front row seat to watching Cas get fingered, that was always something that all three of them enjoyed if they were in the right position. Jimmy slipped back onto Dean’s cock, watching as Dean added a second finger, pumping them in and out of Cas.

Jimmy slid up and down Dean’s cock, bobbing his head and stroking whatever didn’t fit in his mouth. He slid his tongue carefully and purposefully up and down the shaft of Dean’s cock, occasionally pulling back to suckle and tease the head. He watched Dean fuck his fingers in and out of Castiel as Cas’ hips moved greedily back on them. Soon Dean was adding a third finger and Castiel was moaning loudly at the stretch, his body moving sinuously against Dean’s as he rutted up against him, his cock grinding up against Dean’s lower chest.

The kiss that Dean and Cas were sharing never broke, their tongues wandering each other’s mouths with need, with hunger. Finally, however, Dean could tell that Cas was stretched enough so he pulled his fingers out of him much to Cas’ dismay. Cas let out a little whine as he pulled away from the kiss. “You wanna ride me tonight?” Dean questioned, and Castiel nodded eagerly. Dean reached out to his side and grabbed the bottle of lube, handing it to Cas. “Good. Always look so pretty when you do,” Dean added with a smile. Cas smiled back and gave him one last quick kiss before un-straddling Dean and scooching backwards. 

Jimmy begrudgingly pulled off of Dean’s cock and shuffled backwards, letting Cas straddle Dean, drizzling some lube over his cock. Cas tossed the lube back to Dean who caught it and set it aside. Dean and Jimmy both watched eagerly as Cas rose up onto his knees and took Dean’s cock in hand, positioning it against himself. He took a breath before sinking down slowly onto it, waiting until his ass was flush against Dean’s hips. Cas let out a low moan once he was settled there, circling his hips a little to get used to the feeling. Jimmy watched him carefully before shuffling up next to him, sliding a hand up the side of his face to capture his attention before pressing his lips to Cas’. Dean groaned as he watched Cas deepen the kiss, their tongues sliding together as both of them let out soft moans. 

Cas slid one hand into Jimmy’s hair, tugging enough to elicit a few whimpers from him. Cas slowly began moving, never breaking the kiss as his hips began grinding and thrusting just enough to get Dean groaning beneath both of them.

Castiel finally pulled away when he had to catch his breath, and when he wanted more. He rose up onto his knees to slam himself back down and Dean moaned, watching him continue the motion. “Fuck, Cas, you look so good up there,” Dean praised as he watched Castiel get into a rhythm, rolling his hips in the most greedy, sultry of ways. Dean admittedly got a little lost in the sight of Cas before he caught Jimmy huff a breath and cross his arms out of the corner of his eye. Dean glanced over at him to see him pouting, and Dean smiled softly. “You want some attention too, don’t you?” Dean inquired, and Jimmy nodded. Dean patted his stomach. He didn’t want to miss the view of Cas slamming himself down on Dean’s cock, but Dean figured that with the right angle he could get what he wanted. “C’mere,” he welcomed, and Jimmy crawled over to Dean, straddling him and watching Dean grab the lube. Dean popped open the cap and poured a bit on a few fingers before closing the cap and placing the bottle aside. Jimmy immediately spread his legs wider as he watched Dean’s finger trail back, brushing his entrance. He sighed softly and happily as Dean slipped one finger in. He buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck as he rocked his hips back lazily, fucking himself on Dean’s finger, Dean barely doing any of the work.

Dean slid one hand soothingly over Jimmy’s back, letting him fuck himself back on Dean’s finger as Dean watched Cas thrust himself down onto Dean’s cock. Dean smiled at the sight, biting his lip. He was simply content to watch Cas, watch the way his hair grew mussed and his cheeks grew pink. He worked harder and harder at it as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge of his own orgasm.

Dean slipped in a second finger and Jimmy squirmed happily, nuzzling even deeper into the crook of Dean’s neck with a soft little whimper as he fucked himself back even harder, loving the fact that his cock was trapped between both of their stomachs and the friction of it was purely wonderful.

Dean pressed a few loving kisses to the side of Jimmy’s head as he kept his eyes glued on Cas who was going at it like there was no tomorrow. Dean loved it when Cas got like this, when Cas got all worked up and let everything go. It always made the fire in Dean’s belly light up. He knew he couldn’t come though, not yet. The rule was that whoever got to go first came, then whoever got to go last Dean came with them. Cas and Jimmy often fought over who got to go last or who got to go first depending on the day. A lot of times Cas got impatient so he wanted to go first, but he had to admit that he loved when Dean came inside of him. Jimmy felt the same way, obviously, so it got difficult to see who went where. Usually they set up turns though, and today it was Cas’ turn to go first.

Cas let out a piercing moan that the neighbors likely heard and Dean grinned. He knew exactly what he had hit. “Oh, fuck, Dean, you feel so good,” Cas breathed out as he thrusted himself down even harder, pleasure running through him, shooting to every nerve ending like lightning. 

Dean let out a soft moan at the sight of Castiel looking so disheveled, so needy, and he slipped a third finger inside Jimmy, still letting Jimmy do all the work, beginning to fuck himself desperately back onto Dean’s fingers. The feeling of Jimmy hot and wanting against him and the sight of Cas slamming himself down so desperately onto Dean’s cock was almost too much for Dean to take, and he knew that if Cas didn’t come soon, Dean was going to and if Dean came then Jimmy would _not_ let Dean live it down. It had happened in the past before, it had happened to both Jimmy and Castiel, and when it did they bitched to Dean about it for what felt like weeks. So, Dean did his best to stave off his orgasms, to make either one of them come first. He had gotten pretty good at it too. 

Originally when they all started fucking Dean came like two minutes into things just because the idea of really fucking attractive and smart and witty and perfect twins making out with each other and both begging for Dean’s cock was surely something of fantasy, not of real life. Sure, maybe their was something wrong with Dean’s moral code because the fact that he was fucking two twins at the same time at the age of eighteen and thinking it was hot instead of strange and unethical, that was probably a bad sign. Dean couldn’t give a shit at this point, however, not when being with both of them felt so _right_. It was almost so wrong that it was right. If that’s even possible.

“You close, angel?” Dean inquired, looking up at Castiel who nodded quickly. Dean could tell, he could always tell when one of them was close. Cas would let out these sweet little whimpers and he would chew at his bottom lip, his brow furrowed just the slightest. “C’mon, sweetheart, come for me. You always look so pretty when you come on my cock,” Dean cooed, and Castiel let out one long whimper, shutting his eyes tight as he let out a little hitched breath, his lips parting.

“Dean, Dean, ah, Dean!” Castiel cried out as he came, his hips stuttering, come pulsing all over his stomach. Dean groaned at the sight, biting his lip hard so that he didn’t come just as Cas had.

Cas let out a few more whimpers, grinding down on Dean’s cock just to feel his cock twitch from the oversensitivity of it all. He finally slipped off, however, a noise of dissatisfaction leaving his lips. He collapsed at the foot of Dean’s bed, still breathing heavily as he watched Jimmy poke his head up, his hips still moving lazily against Dean’s fingers. “Will you do me doggy style tonight?” he asked Dean, eagerness in his tone. Dean smiled and gave him a soft kiss as he pulled his fingers out of him.

“Can’t say no to that,” Dean replied, and Jimmy smiled, clambering off of Dean to get on all fours. Dean sat up, grabbing the lube and getting a good layer on his cock before tossing the bottle aside. He settled his hands on Jimmy’s hips, lining himself up with him. “You ready?” Dean inquired, and Jimmy nodded in response. Dean slid in, not too hard but hard enough to get Jimmy moaning. Dean moaned right back, loving the tightness, the heat of him. He circled his hips a few times before pulling out to thrust back in.

Cas watched happily from the other side of the bed with a little smile on his face. He was pretty territorial about his brother, but when it came to Dean and when it came to Dean fucking him Cas was all for it. If it went on long enough between the two and Cas had had a long enough period between coming he would just watch them and jack off to the sight. But when he had just come and he knew that he couldn’t get it up right away he was okay with just watching. He liked to see just how much of a slut Jimmy was for cock.

“Fuck him nice and hard. You should have heard him the other night going on and on about how he wanted your cock,” Castiel sighed, and Dean huffed a breath of laughter whilst Jimmy rolled his eyes.

“Really?” Dean inquired as he sped up his thrusts. 

“It didn’t go exactly like that,” Jimmy argued, and Castiel snorted.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Castiel said from across the room, and Jimmy turned his head to shoot Cas a glare. Dean couldn’t help but grin a little at the exchange. Cas and Jimmy always kept up banter during sex, and it was always fun to listen to. Sometimes Dean had to tell Cas to calm down since he could start picking on Jimmy, but in the end it was all harmless.

Dean set out a rhythm, one that was pretty fast and pretty hard. Jimmy wasn’t like Cas when it came to fucking, he was a little different. Yeah, he liked it rough and he liked it hard, but Cas liked it _rough_. Biting, scratching, hair pulling. He loved to be on all fours so that Dean could tug on his hair and slam into him as hard as possible. Cas went nuts for it.

Jimmy liked for Dean to slam into him too, but he wasn’t seeking out the aggressiveness that Cas did. Dean didn’t mind either way, he liked having either one of them underneath him, and he loved fucking them in just the way they liked. Nice and hard, rough, just perfect so that Dean wasn’t the only one moaning.

Beneath him, Jimmy was already moaning, and the louder Jimmy got the closer he was to coming, that was something that Dean had learned about him. Dean slammed into him even harder, tugging Jimmy’s hips back onto his cock with every thrust, digging his fingertips into his hips so hard that bruises would likely be left the next day. In the corner, Cas leisurely stroked his softened cock, biting his lip as he watched. “God, Jimmy, you don’t know how hot you look when you get fucked like this,” Cas commented. Jimmy moaned loudly, shoving his hips back into Dean’s.

“Glad you think so,” he panted back, not even bothering to look Cas’ way, just dropping his head between his shoulders and taking in the feeling of Dean fucking into him.

“I agree with Cas,” Dean breathed out, loving the sight of Jimmy beneath him, fair skin spread out, legs spread. It was a tantalizing image that Dean never wanted to forget.

It was on the next thrust that Jimmy practically screamed, and Dean grinned. “Right there?” Dean inquired, and Jimmy nodded furiously.

“Fuck, yes, oh God, Dean, please,” Jimmy groaned, shoving his hips back as much as he could.

“You getting close?” Dean inquired, and Jimmy nodded.

“Yes,” he breathed back. Dean was about to reach a hand around to stroke him, finish him off, but Cas came up behind Dean, pressing his back to Dean’s.

“Can I do it tonight?” Castiel inquired softly, and Dean nodded, dropping his head back against Cas’ shoulder.

“Be my guest,” Dean told him, and Cas grinned wickedly, reaching his hand around and wrapping it around Jimmy’s cock. Jimmy groaned at the touch, knowing that it was Castiel’s hand right away. 

“Oh, God, Cas,” Jimmy groaned as Castiel began stroking quickly, in the way he knew that Jimmy liked. Jimmy’s mouth went slack jawed as he let loose a whine, squirming underneath both Dean and Castiel. The feeling of Cas’ hand against him and Dean’s cock slamming into him was all too much until he was coming with a rough shout, back arching as he came all over the sheets.

Castiel pulled his hand away but Dean didn’t stop fucking into Jimmy. He was aching on the knife’s edge and he just needed a few more rough thrusts before he was coming too with a long groan, burying himself deep inside of Jimmy.

They stayed like that for a bit before Dean pulled out and Jimmy collapsed forwards on the bed with a grunt. Dean fell backwards and Castiel fell to his side with a pleased smile on his face. “That was so fucking good,” Dean panted, and Jimmy groaned.

“Agreed,” he responded, and Castiel nodded.

“When is it not good?” Castiel said, and Dean and Jimmy nodded.

“Good point,” Dean replied.

“We have a test in Chemistry that we should really study for, we skipped class today so we probably missed some things,” Jimmy spoke up after a pleasant silence. Cas scoffed.

“I’d much rather go another round,” Castiel sighed, looking over at Dean.

“We can study and then go another round,” Jimmy suggested.

“We would have to go another round first, my Mom is gonna be home in like an hour,” Dean told them. Castiel grinned.

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys thought!! Maybe you'd like to see more of this pairing or maybe you want more of the endverse pairing, or maybe even some Wincest because I've been trying to get myself to write some!!! I love hearing from all of you, you guys are all so absolutely wonderful :D Here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you have something that you want to send me or drop in my inbox :) Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing great <3


End file.
